Punishment
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: When Misaki tries to get his revenge for Usami's merciless tickle attacks, he's in to get the punishment of his life.


**A/N:** Here's my first Misaki x Usami tickle fic for Junjou Romantica, I'll be writing the one for Junjou Egoist soon ! Thnx for the suggestion anon on Tumblr:) I love this pairing!

 **Summary:** When Misaki tries to get his revenge for Usami's merciless tickle attacks, he's in to get the punishment of his life.

* * *

 **Punishment**

"Misaki. What are you doing?" Usami calmly sat on the couch, with a cigarette in his mouth and a book in his hands.

Misaki had been busy studying just a while back, but he was now standing behind him, leaning over the couch with his arms stretched and curious fingers pinching his sides.

"Hmmph," the brunet made some mumbling sound and tried to wriggle his fingers in Usami's armpits. A low chuckle came from the older man and he turned his head to look at him.

"I can't believe it, why doesn't that tickle?!" Misaki growled, and he leaned further forward so he could wiggle his fingers over Usami's stomach. A blush was on the teen's cheeks and he was huffing in frustration.

He needed his revenge, so why wouldn't it go like he wanted! Recently Usami had found the amusement of tickling him until he squeaked like a girl and nearly wet his pants.

Just when he thought he had escaped his older brother's clutches… Takahiro absolutely loved to tickle the living daylights out of him, but Usami was even _worse_. He was evil, strong, and on top of that….

"Not ticklish! How!" Misaki yelped, and he leaned further over the couch so he could tickle the sides of Usami's stomach. No reaction. Usami smirked, blew out some smoke and put away his book.

"Done now? Then now it's my turn." Misaki had chosen his spot behind the couch on purpose for his own safety, but this had become completely useless as soon as Usami grabbed his arm and tugged. Misaki toppled over the couch and ended up sprawled across the taller man's lap.

One moment he was standing behind him to try to tickle him, and the next moment he found himself staring up at that devious smirk, and before he could let the situation sink in, ticklish sensations shot through his body like electricity.

"AAahh nonono wahahaait!" Misaki screeched, but Usami was already digging his long fingers in his stomach, poking and prodding him through his shirt.

"You should've known the consequences, Misaki. Now I'm afraid I've got no other choice but give you a suited punishment. Maybe death by tickling, Usami Akihiko style? How does that sound? And I've got _all day_ ," Usami said teasingly, and all his victim could bring out were those adorable high pitched giggles.

The grinning author didn't need a lot of effort to keep the struggling boy in place, and he calmly let his hands wander around his stomach in search for those sweet spots.

"Eehehehe no-haha let go of me!" Misaki giggled, his legs kicking and his arms flailing around.

Usami didn't seem to mind when he shortly needed to loosen his grip on him so he could remove the cigarette from his mouth.

The panting brunet managed to squirm himself free, tumbled to the floor and darted away from the couch. Usami just smirked, put out his cigarette and calmly chased after him, like a confident predator who knew he would get his prey anyway. No matter what.

"You're wasting your energy, come here so I can give you what you deserve. You were practically _begging_ me to tickle you by doing something like that, weren't you?" Usami said, and just by walking with big steps he was able to almost catch up with the teen who was trying to run away.

"As if! No whahaay!" Misaki laughed a panicked laugh as he dashed up the stairs, but right before he could retreat to his room, Usami grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to his bedroom.

"Nonono Usagi-sahahan I was just joking please don't - waaah!" Usami pushed Misaki on the huge bed, and the hysterical teen was already laughing before the tickling even began.

Usami chuckled when his ticklish prey turned on his back and tried to back away from him, his small hands waving in front of him in an attempt to protect himself.

"Okayokay I'm sorry, just please no - I'll die hehehe!"

The evil landlord simply grabbed his ankle and dragged his struggling figure towards him. He positioned himself between his legs and teasingly wiggled his fingers above his squirming and writhing body.

"Now where to get you first? You tried if I was ticklish here? Well I know _you_ are." Usami ran his fingers up Misaki's sides and straight into his armpits, and Misaki squealed and tried to squeeze his arms together.

"AAhahaha Uhuhu-Usagi-sahahan don't!" Misaki laughed. He threw his head back and the most adorable giggles filled the room. He pounded his hands weakly against his attacker's chest, but Usami simply gathered his wrists together in one of his huge hands and pinned them above his head.

"Heh, and now you're _mine_." With an evil grin on his face, Usami slipped his free hand under Misaki's shirt and circled one finger on his bare stomach.

"Oh nooohoho let goooo haahaha!" Usami slowly began to scribble his fingers all over the sensitive skin, and Misaki did some desperate attempts at sucking in his stomach, but to no avail.

"Eehehehe staaahhp!" Misaki squeaked, and he lifted his head in ticklish shock when Usami wiggled one finger in his belly button.

"Not theehehehere Usagi-saaan!" Usagi smiled at the cute reaction and after focusing on Misaki's cute belly button for a bit longer, he released his arms and lazily leaned his head on his stomach. He then used both hands to squeeze Misaki's ribs, and the poor guy nearly launched off the bed, shrieking and giggling uncontrollably.

"OH GAahahahad stopthahahaat!" he gasped, his hands weakly gripping Usami's hair, but the author kept his head on his stomach and watched him with a smile.

"I know all of your ticklish spots Misaki. It's your own fault for starting a battle you can't possibly win," he said, and he nuzzled his belly button before slipping his tongue in it. His hands were still occupied as they kept tickling Misaki's ribs, and he sneakily wiggled his tongue in his belly button, making his lover go crazy.

"Aaaahhh hahahahaa you pehehervert!" Misaki squealed, and he wiggled his body in an attempt to fight him off. He squeaked when Usami blew a sudden raspberry on his stomach, and tears were pricking in his eyes by now.

"U-Usagi-sahahahn I can't take ihiit! Hahaha p-plehehease stahahp!" Misaki shrieked. Suddenly the door creaked and Usami looked up to see Aikawa staring at them.

"What's happening here! Are you killing him?!" She then gasped when she noticed the position they were in, and her eyes widened. Usami had Misaki pinned down on the bed, and Misaki looked like one blushing, panting and sweaty mess.

"Just tickling him," Usami said dryly, and he lowered his hands and squeezed Misaki's thighs, making the giggling victim thrash heavily and clench the sheets.

"NAhaahaha A-Aikawa-sahahaan hehehelp!" Misaki squealed, but Aikawa stood frozen by the door and watched the scene with a look of amazement.

Misaki felt humiliated to death as Usami continued the torture while Aikawa stood and watched.

"I'll leave you two alone," she then finally said, and Misaki screamed out a loud and panicked _"nooohohoho!"_ before she closed the door again.

"P-please stahahap this is too muhuhuch!" Misaki giggled. He had even given up his attempts to fight back or escape and was now just lying there and taking the torture.

"But Misaki, I wasn't joking when I said I could do this all day," Usami said, and he almost fell off Misaki when he got a really extreme reaction when he tickled his hips.

"PLEHEHEASE USAGI-SAHAHAN!" Misaki gasped and desperately tried to catch his breath despite his neverending laughing fit.

"Well there is a way to make me stop." Usami went to lightly trace his fingers over Misaki's bare stomach, making him go from loud and screaming laughter to cute and soft giggles.

"Tell me you love me," Usami said, and Misaki immediately lifted his hands to try and push him away again.

"W-whahat never!" he yelled, but he immediately regretted his decision since Usami wasted no time waiting, and the tickle torture continued. Rough tickles on Misaki's sides and ribs drew out the most hysterical shrieking noises out of him again, and he desperately tried to speak.

"WAHAhahaa WAIT Hahaha-sahaha-sorry staahaap!" Misaki's chest heaved and his grip on the sheets loosened since he even lost the power in his own fingers.

 _To my parents in heaven and my brother in Osaka… I, Misaki, will die from laughing at the age of 18. I am so sorry._

Usami slowed down the tickling and smirked at his panting and wheezing victim.

"One more chance," he said with an evil chuckle, and Misaki closed his eyes and sighed.

"I… love you…" The next moment, his lips were captured in a sweet kiss, and Misaki weakly wrapped his arms around Usami's neck, the tingling sensations of the tickling still lingering on his body. That Usagi-bastaaard!

* * *

 _"N-no, Akihiko-kun, please let me go! Aaahaha no don't!" Akihiko felt himself turned on by the sweet giggles that escaped Misaki's lips._ _His lover squirmed and struggled, but he was helpless against the ticklish onslaught._ _Akihiko licked his lips hungrily, his fingers wiggling down Misaki's sides to draw out the most beautiful sounds. The younger boy laughed loudly and grinded his hips against him._ _"Akihiko-kun, I can't take it!"_ _"Oh my ticklish Misaki. If only you hadn't been such a bad boy, I wouldn't have needed to punish you like this."_ _Akihiko traced his fingers down Misaki's trembling body and -_

"AAAahhhhh!" Misaki kicked the door open to find his landlord looking as bad as he always did when he just woke up.

"What is this?! I won't accept it I won't accept iiit!" The furious teen threw Usami's newest boy's love novel at his head, but he just in time dodged it.

The sleepy author sighed and shook his head. Well he had expected Misaki to throw a tantrum over this, but still.

"You read that? You naughty boy." He slowly climbed out of his bed and approached his hysterical boyfriend.

" _You're_ the naughty one for writing it! Don't come any closer!" Misaki yelled, and he backed away, but Usami grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him. He leaned in until their noses were touching and he smirked.

"Shall I tell you a little secret? Aikawa was the one who suggested this. She thought what she saw the other day was so erotic that she gained a burst of inspiration and she _demanded_ a scene like this." Misaki blushed and swallowed audibly.

"E-e-erotic?!" he barked, and he squeaked when Usami suddenly dragged him towards the bed.

"Heh, how about we get to the erotic part then, this time? Ah, and I didn't get to tickle your feet last time. But that's okay, I know of _enough_ reasons to punish you again," he teased, and he teasingly wiggled his fingers down Misaki's body.

"Noooo hehehe no more tickling aaaaahh!"

That day, Takahashi Misaki had to brace himself for another merciless tickle torture by Usami Akihiko.


End file.
